In printing or copying systems, and especially in laser-based printing or copying systems, toner refill arrangements are used to refill a toner reservoir of a printer or copier. Toner is therefore filled from a toner bottle, which usually is configured as re-fill bottle, into the toner reservoir.
Therefore, a refill mechanism and a toner bottle closure are provided that permit establishment of a flow communication between an interior of the toner bottle and the toner reservoir without permitting fine toner particles or powder (or alternatively toner liquid) to escape. Further, it should be avoided that toner powder (or toner liquid) remains on the external surfaces of the toner reservoir and the toner bottle when the refill process has been completed.
Another problem is to prevent the creation of toner crust or toner chips, which can form when toner particles or powder adheres to surfaces of the refill mechanism and may come into sliding engagement with one another such that frictional heat causes the toner powder to cake. Such toner crust or toner chips may disturb the toner development process in the printing or copying system if it/they enter the toner reservoir.
The published patent document WO 2013/056986 A1 describes a toner bottle cap of the general type mentioned above.